Sigo, enamorado de ti!
by ValeriaMcGrande
Summary: Freddie se siente horrible por haberle dicho horribles cosas a Sam ¿Que hara Sam? ¿lo perdonara? Soy pesima para escribir summarys xD Solo entra y lee :) (Continuacion de iPear Store) One-Shot


Era un dia lluvioso en Seattle, todas las personas estaban es sus casas proteguiendose de la lluvia, exepto cierta rubia mejor conocida como co-estrella de un muy exitoso show en internet llamado iCarly, pero al parecer estaba llorando muchos dirian "Sam Puckett llorando?" pero todos tienen un lado sensilble aunque Sam Puckett no le crea.

PVO Sam Puckett

Estaba sentada sola en la banca de un parque pensando acerca de todas la horribles cosas que el estupido de Benson me habia dicho en Pear store hasta que escuche una voz muy familiar...

Fin del PVO

Iba caminado cierto castaño el las lluviosas calles de Seattle buscando a cierta rubia para pedirle disculpas de lo sucedido en pear store..

PVO Freddie Benson

Estaba buscando a Sam para hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas acerca de lo que habia pasado en Pear Store le habia dicho cosas horribles y me siento muy mal por haberle dicho esas horribles cosas y es por eso por lo cual estaba caminado en el parque, no se que hago aqui pero algo me dice que Sam esta aqui.

Fin del PVO

Seguia el castaño caminado tranquilamente por el parque cuando algo le llamo la atencion vio una hermosa cabellera rubia hasta que la vio y se dijo a si mismo "Esa es MI Sam" y porque "Mi Sam" es porque el estaba dispuesto a decirle que la seguia amando con todo su corazon y el pensaba recuperarla. Asi que se acerco y vio que si era Sam (Sam no lo podia ver porque Freddie estaba por detras) y le dijo:

-Te estaba buscando- La rubia inmediatamente volteo viendolo sorprendida y enseguida se paro y estaba dispuesta a irse pero freddie la agarro rapidamente del brazo- No te vayas Sam necesito hablar contigo acerca de lo que paso en Pear Store, Sam se detuvo y lo volteo a ver.

-No necesito tus explicaciones- le dijo friamente

-Pero Sam...Yo..Yo no se que decirte solo te quiero decir que lo siento tanto no se porque reaccione asi y...-Pero sam lo interrumpio

-Porque me odias- lo vio directamente a los ojos y se perdio en ellos pero trato de no hacer contacto visual con el

-No te odio- Le respondio tiernamente Freddie- Yo solo estaba muy enojado porque no podia creer que tu ubieras conseguido un trabajo tan facilmente y yo tarde mucho en conseguirlo y se que no era un muy buen vendedor pero tu si Sam eres la mejor y te amo. Sam inmediatamente abrio los ojos sorprendida- Es cierto Sam te sigo amando y me arrepiento de que hayamos terminado en ese asensor y no nadamas me arrepiendo de eso si no porque estos ultimos dias te he tratado horrible y tal vez jamas me perdones pero yo estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que me perdo...-Sam no lo dejo terminar porque lo beso como nunca lo habia hecho, Freddie al principio se sorprendio pero le correspondio el beso agarrandola de la cintura pero Sam rompio el beso por falta de aire

Yo..Yo- Sam no sabia que decir

-Me digues amando?-Le pregunto Freddie

-Si, Freddie te digo amando como nunca sabes lo horrible que el chico que amas te diga que "No tienes modales en la mesa" "Que no eres femenina" o cualquier otra cosa, sabes yo no se si yo pueda...-En ese momento Freddie la agarro de la cintura y la beso, despues de unos segundos se separaron.

-Quieres ser mi novia de nuevo Sam?- le pregunto freddie que aun la estaba agarrando de la cintura, el vio que Sam no dijo nada y se sintio nervioso- ¿Quieres? porque si no quieres te entiendo porque soy la peor persoa del mundo y lo...-En ese momento Sam lo agarro de la cara y de dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios

-Claro que acapto ser tu novia- le dijo Sam cuando rompieron el beso

-Gracias por entenderme Sam, Te amo!-le dijo Freddie agarrandola de la cintura y dandole un pequeño beso en los labios

-De nada bebe, tambien te amo- le respondio sonriendo

-Sabes lo mucho que estrañaba que me dijieras "Bebe" estoy tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta Sam y jamas te dejare ir- le dijo tomandola de la mano

-Aww mi amor, Oh no! estoy siendo muy cursi- dijo Sam como si fuera muy grabe

-No hay problema Sammy! a mi me encantas con o sin tus cursilerias y ademas me gusta que seas cusi- le dijo Freddie sonriendo

-Pues no te emociones Benson, no siempre voy hacer cursi y ademas no porque seamos novios no significa que no te voy a insultar solo para que lo sepas bobo- le dijo divertida Sam

-Lo se perfectamente Sammy! que te pareces si vamos a comprar un helado?- le pregunto Freddie

-Claro, que pregunta tan mas tonta Freddie, Andando- le dijo Sam agarrandolo del brazo y jalandolo.

-Tipico de ti Sam!

-Bien que me conoces Benson

-Te amo- le dijo Sam

-Tambien te amo- le respondio Freddie

Y asi se fueron caminado a comprar un helado con sus cursilerias las cual segun odia Sam pero aun asi Freddie la ama tal y como es, a su hermosa "Princesa Puckett"


End file.
